Lampu
by putihbiru
Summary: "Kau takut gelap?"/ "Bagaimana kalau di belakang diisi oleh 'yang lain?"/ "Ya! Ini apa yang melingkar di perutku!"/ "Yixing, bagaimana kita ikuti kata teman-teman?/ SuLay/JoonXing genderswitch fanfiction.


Lampu

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Genderswitch fanfiction, OOC, abal, bahasa belum baku, alur berantakan dan mudah ditebak, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan dalam penulisan fanfic ini.

.

.

.

Aku harap fanfic ini banyak yang suka

.

.

.

"Yak, Chanyeol! Jangan matikan lampunya!"

Suara teriakan Yixing terdengar hingga depan kelas. Gadis itu takut kegelapan. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia kalau berteriak karena takut.

"Ahahaha, Yixing... Yixing... Kau takut gelap?"tanya Baekhyun.

Gadis yang merupakan teman satu tempat lesnya cepat-cepat menghidupkan kembali saklar lampu. Yixing yang sedari tadi menutup mata akhirnya kembali membuka mata setelah mendengar bunyi saklar lampu.

"Padahal kan, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Joonmyeon.

Oh, tidak! Joonmyeon itu orang yang disuka Yixing. Gawat Joonmyeon tahu kalau Yixing takut kegelapan.

"Ta-tapi kelas kita hanya diisi 10 siswa. Di belakang kan, banyak kursi kosong. Bagaimana kalau di belakang diisi oleh 'yang lain'?" Yixing bertanya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan Yixing. Mereka sudah tertawa sambil memegangi perut masing-masing.

Uh, Yixing kesal.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Xing."

"Tapi di belakangku itu langsung kursi kosong, Joonmyeon," jawab Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang berada tiga kursi di samping Yixing menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, di belakang Yixing hanya ada jajaran kursi kosong. Joonmyeon tersenyum ke arah Yixing.

Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempatnya. Untungnya, guru les mereka belum masuk. Ia berjalan pelan ke belakang Yixing, tepat di kursi kosong yang tadi Yixing maksud.

"Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yixing."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Matanya menyipit tampan. Yixing jadi makin suka. Pipinya memanas. Gadis berdimple itu langsung memalingkan mukanya ke depan.

"Uhuk, Joonmyeon gombalnya bisa banget. Uhuk!" Chanyeol menggoda keduanya. Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di samping Yixing ikut menyenggol lengan Yixing.

.

.

.

Pelajaran baru saja berakhir. Guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka sudah menutup pertemuan. Semua tengah merapikan barang bawaannya.

Joonmyeon keluar setelah Yixing. Siswa kelas mereka kini berjalan rapi di koridor menuju pintu keluar tempat les.

Ctak

"Yak, Chanyeol, jangan mainkan saklar lampunya!" Yixing kembali berteriak. Lampu di sepanjang koridor mati. Yixing berhenti berjalan. Ia tutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Huuu~ Yixing~" Chanyeol menakut-nakuti gadis itu. Suara beratnya mampu membuat Yixing bergidik.

"Ya! Ini apa yang melingkar di perutku!" Yixing semakin panik. Sesuatu berada di perutnya, seperti sedang memeluknya. Sekarang keadaannya gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat sekeliling. Apalagi ia takut kegelapan.

Ctak

"Uhuk! Joonmyeon modusnya bisa sekali."

"Ciee~ Joonmyeon berani peluk-peluk Yixing. Bentar lagi Joonmyeon bakal kasih pajak jadian, nih," ucap Bobby di depan pintu keluar.

"Cepatlah jadian dengan Yixing, Joonmyeon!"

Iya, yang tadi Yixing rasain itu adalah tangan Joonmyeon yang peluk Yixing. Yixing menunduk, menyembunyikan rona dipipinya sedangkan Joonmyeon malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Yixing, bagaimana kita ikuti kata teman-teman? Aku yang akan memberikan pajak jadiannya hari ini tak akan melepasmu kalau kau belum menjawab 'iya'," bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Balik lagi baca fanfic milikku. Maaf aku belum lanjutin fanfic yang "Putus?"

Aduh, ini fanfic receh banget. Yah, namanya juga terinspirasi dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Walaupun ga semanis Yixing sama Joonmyeon, sih:"v

Aku minta do'anya, ya. Minggu depan aku mau TO. Semoga yang mau TO dan buat kelas 12 SMA, 9 SMP, dan 6 SD dapat kemudahan ngerjain UN-nya. Aamiin.

Mungkin sedikit lama ngelanjutin fanfic sebelum ini. Maaf banget, ya. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca...

Jangan kapok baca fanfic punyaku, ya... Saran dan kritikan yang membangun sangat diperlukan.

Sampai ketemu di fanfic lain~


End file.
